


it's not the end of the universe

by InLust



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, michael's martyr complex needs to stop, mini series, rhys will fuck you up, softest girlfriends, tilly is so good with her emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: It takes 931 years for them to get together.





	1. we're not just fucking friends and you know it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms_EmilyJordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_EmilyJordan/gifts).

> this is based off of some prompts that I got from one lovely mylvia fan; they said i could use one or any, so i chose them all to make this mini series
> 
> you can always read these as stand alone or all together

Tilly has been known to herself as being very impatient. If she can’t work a problem within five minutes, she will work even harder to find the solution even faster. Nothing frustrates her more than her own impatience and she’s learned to curb that ever since Michael. 

Micheal, whom she loves very much and can see the rest of her life with, is the epitome of patience. Michael moves at a different pace from everyone else, processing and reacting to everything around her with complete and utter control and rationality. She can take her time and know that this is the time she needs to take. 

The only problem with that is Tilly wondering when or if Michael will ever admit to how she feels about her. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Michael, choosing to spend all of her time with Tilly by taking her out on the holodeck to her growing list of favorite time periods and adventures, caring about Tilly to the point of hovering over her when she gets a concussion in Engineering that Stamets threatens to kick her out, and looking at Tilly with that damn starry eyed like she’s the fucking universe, is in love with her. 

Tilly thought she was just projecting her feelings onto Michael for the longest time. Michael is kind, attentive, and wonderful to everyone around her that Tilly could just be misreading the situation all together. But when half of the ship starts asking where Tilly’s other half is and automatically couples them together for retro laser tag, Tilly gets to a point where maybe it isn’t all in her head. 

“Maybe you should tell her your feelings first,” Rhys offers as he holds up the mitts for Tilly to hit him with a one-two jab before gliding his hand for a swing, which she ducks easily. 

“Are you crazy?” Tilly breathes out heavily as she comes back to guard her face with her fists. She reaches out for another one-two jab before taking a hook to Rhys’s side. “This is Michael we’re talking about.” 

Rhys lets out a winded gasp as he tries to recover from the hit quickly. “Yes, and you’re _you_.” 

Tilly hits faster this time aiming for an uppercut that Rhys narrowly misses with wide eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You’re a feelings person,” Rhys says moving the mitts to give Tilly moving targets instead of hitting him. “You know how to express them a lot better than she does. Maybe if you tell her how you feel it’ll make it clearer for her on what she needs to do next.” 

“Well,” Tilly tries to catch her breath as she continues to punch. “I don’t want to scare her off or ruin our friendship. Just because everyone seems to think she is basically in love with me there’s a real chance that we’re _all_ just making it up in our heads and she actually doesn’t.” 

“Tilly, she really loves you,” Rhys pauses his movement to declare. “Because there’s absolutely no heterosexual reason why she’s been giving me the death glare.”

“Oh please, it’s not even a death glare,” Tilly lets out a laugh as she steps back from Rhys’s advances, trying to plant her feet at the right time to land a proper hit. “Agh--” She ducks from a hit before trying to come up for a punch. It lands, startling both of them. “Yes!” 

Both of them take a second to reset their stance. 

“I already talked to her about it,” Tilly continues the conversation. “She was upset that I didn’t come to her first. She’s trained in Vulcan hand to hand combat and was more than willing to assist me.” She paraphrases, even using Michael’s voice.

Rhys snickers. “Why didn’t you ask her to train you? Why me? It’d spare me the glares.” 

“Because she already trains me for command and other physical activities.” Tilly grunts as she narrowly misses a hit at her ear. She can hear the small wind tunnel from Rhys’s fast hand moves past her ear. 

“Other _physical_ activities?” 

“Oh shut up. I mean actual physical activity. Don’t be gross.” Tilly has to take another breather, resetting her stance. 

“Want a break?” Rhys offers quickly.

Tilly shakes her head. “You said five minutes. I’m gonna do five minutes.” She grunts and reaches out for a punch. “Less Michael talk. More punching.” 

Rhys nods. “You’ve got it.” 

After about ten seconds of guiding Tilly through punches, Rhys’s pace picks up and Tilly finds herself trying to keep up with everything. Dodging more than hitting. And just when she thinks there’s an opening for a hit, she drops her left hand and everything goes black. 

When she wakes up, she can hear bits and pieces of an intense argument going on. She gets up slowly, feeling the throb on the side of her face. As she pushes up, she realizes that she’s in the medical bay and Michael and Rhys are in said intense argument. 

“What the heck happened?” Tilly feels more awake by the second.

“Tilly!” Michael is instantly at her side, slipping her hand into hers and placing a hand at her shoulder for her to lie back down. “You don’t remember what happened?” 

Tilly lies back without much of a fight because she can hear the distress in Michael’s voice. “My face hurts but I mean I’m fine. I just took a huge whack during training.” She looks over to Rhys coming up on the other side of her. “How long was I out for? Geez, you couldn’t wake me up?” 

Rhys eyes widen. “Are you kidding me? You went down like a sack of tribbles. I wasn’t going to take my chances.” He puts his hand gently on her shoulder. “I believe the correct reaction is ‘Thanks for carrying me all the way to medbay.’”

“You’re such a baby,” Tilly playfully scoffs as she grabs his hand. “Thanks _I guess_ for bringing me.” Tilly’s other hand gets squeezed just a bit and she looks over to Michael, who looks livid at Rhys. “How’d you know I was here?” 

Michael stops glaring at Rhys and looks at Tilly with worry. “I was coming to check on how your training was going when Lt Rhys was trying to wake you up.”

“Aww that’s nice,” Tilly tries to lighten the mood. 

Michael gives Tilly a stern look before going right back to Rhys. “Had you told her to proper headgear when boxing, this wouldn’t have happened. As her trainer, your goal is to train her not to incapacitate her.” 

Rhys’ jaw tightens visibly and Tilly interjects quickly before either of them get any madder. “Where’s Dr. Pollard?” she asks quickly, sitting back up. 

On cue, Dr. Pollard comes back into the medbay with a cart of medical supplies. “Oh good, you’re awake,” she says as she grabs a PADD from the cart and walks over to Tilly. “Your vitals are good; no major concussive injuries, I gave you an analgesic for any pain you might feel to your face and the bruising should go away within a few hours.”

“Are you sure about that analgesic doc? My face feels like it got hit by a 100 kg man.” Tilly lightly jokes. Both Michael and Rhys frown deeply at her. “Gee, just trying to lighten the mood.” 

Dr. Pollard glances between the both of them looking exasperated. “Tilly, you’re good to leave. If you do start to feel nausea or persisting pain, come back. Preferably without these two.” She shoots them both a pointed look before pushing her supply cart away. 

Tilly shoots them both a chiding look. Gen looks sheepish while Michael raises an eyebrow at Dr. Pollard as she walks away. “You two must’ve been something if Dr. Pollard isn’t happy with you.” Tilly lets go of both of their hands finally and pushes herself off the biobed. 

“We just had a disagreement of your treatment that’s all,” Michael admits. 

Rhys automatically opens his mouth but immediately shuts it because he’s still frustrated over Michael’s attitude and he knows he’ll say something he’ll regret. More like, he’s going to say something to the effect that Michael shouldn’t be so angry because it’s not like she’s Tilly’s girlfriend. For Tilly’s sake, he’s just gonna shut up. 

“On that note, I’m going to get ready for my shift,” Rhys says. He pats Tilly on the shoulder encouragingly. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Yeah, sure,” Tilly says, shooting him a concerned look. He smiles at her and quirks his head at Michael. It’s a look that says, _please do something about her_. “Yeah, I know. I’ll see you later.” 

“Commander,” Rhys degreets politely. He shares a tight smile before hurrying off. 

Michael looks to Tilly. “What was that about?” 

Tilly feels her heart jump. Of course Michael saw that, they were within two feet of each other. “N-nothing,” she stammers as she begins to walk back to their quarters. “I need to shower and get cracking on my list.” 

Michael falls quickly in step with Tilly. 

“What’re you doing?” Tilly asks in confusion as Michael walks with her. 

“I’m making sure you get back to our quarters,” Michael simply says as she continues to walk beside Tilly. As soft as her tone is with Tilly, there’s still underlying frustration that Michael carries. 

It only confuses Tilly even more because she wants to know exactly where it’s coming from. Is it frustration at her? Is it frustration at Rhys? What is it? What emotion are you feeling Michael? She wants to say a million things and she only surprises herself by saying nothing about it. 

“I know that you’re supposed to be on the bridge. You can go, I can make it back.” 

“There is nothing pertinent on the bridge can’t be managed without me. I will walk you back to our room.” 

Tilly feels her heart swell inside of her. Michael always says the sweetest things and she probably doesn’t even realize it. It’s hard not to fall in love with Michael. If she hasn’t been so self conscious, she’d hold Michael’s hand. 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Rhys,” Michael suddenly points out. 

Tilly tries to think of how often she’s been hanging out with Rhys. “Mmm, no more than usual really? I see him during social hours with everyone else.” 

“He is also training you in hand to hand combat.”

“That’s true, but that’s not much, just an extra hour of the day,” Tilly says casually. 

Michael suddenly makes a sound. “Hmm.” 

Tilly looks over at Michael. “What?” she instantly asks. 

“Are you enjoying your training with him?” Michael casually asks without looking at Tilly. 

“Uh, yeah, of course I am. Rhys is a great trainer.”

Michael nods nonchalantly. “The one on one time must be productive.” 

“He tries to make it really productive. He has his lessons planned out but he also knows that I like to have fun. So they’re like fun challenges.”

Michael’s jaw tightens. “That’s good. That’s great. It’s good to hear.” She doesn’t sound happy about it at all. In fact there’s a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

Tilly gets more and more confused by the second. She doesn’t know why Michael is acting like everything is fine. “Why are you being weird?” 

Michael looks affronted at Tilly. “I’m not being weird.”

“You are. A few minutes ago you were criticising him for not making me wear headgear. Who knows what else you were scolding him about when I was knocked out?” 

“I wasn’t scolding him.”

“Okay, you were arguing with him.” 

“I was _discussing_ with him parameters of his lesson and preparation he should have taken to keep you safe during your training,” Michael defends, finally looking at Tilly. “You should not have taken such a big hit during a lesson like that.” 

“You don’t have to be so worried. Rhys wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. He’s not acting like some bully to toughen me up or anything. I let my guard down when I shouldn’t have and I got hit.”

“He shouldn’t have let you get hurt,” Michael instantly argues. 

“It’s fine, Michael,” Tilly returns. “Why are you making this a big deal?” 

“I’m not making this a big deal. I was just asking you for your assessment of Rhys’s training. It seems like you’re enjoying it so I don’t need to say anything more on the matter.” 

“But you still sound mad about it,” Tilly points out. 

“I’m not.” 

Tilly stops walking and turns to Michael with her arms crossed. “Then what’s going on? Because you sound like you’re mad or you’re--_I don’t know_\--**jealous**.” 

Michael’s eyes widen. “Jealous? I don’t know why you would even think that.”

“I don’t know, Michael! Why don’t you tell me?” Tilly throws back. “I know that you were upset that I didn’t ask you to train me but I thought you were okay with Rhys in general. Just because I got hurt this one time doesn’t mean that he’s a bad teacher. I made a mistake and I got hit. It wasn’t bad and I’m okay. He’s doing a good job and I like him.” 

Michael pauses briefly and it takes a second to process what Tilly says. Any other day, Michael would easily have a more eloquent response than, “Oh.”

“Oh?” 

Michael catches her lapse and tries to recover. “I-I just--it makes sense why you’re defensive of Rhys.” She takes a second to swallow, realizing how unusual it feels for her mouth to stammer out her thoughts. 

Tilly feels like she’s got whiplash by the conversation and does a double take. “What?” It takes her a second to think of what she just said until she realizes. “I like him as in he’s my _friend_! We are good friends and that’s it. I don’t like him any more than that.”

Michael shakes her head and throws up her hands. “No, you don’t need to elaborate. I understand.” The anger from her face and voice disappears and Tilly hates that it’s been replaced with resignation. The worst part of it is Tilly can’t tell if it’s because Michael actually thinks Tilly likes Rhys or--

“Michael, don’t do this,” Tilly rubs her temples in frustration. “Don’t say you understand when I don’t know where you’re even coming from. Can you just tell me how you’re feeling about this? Because I can’t read your mind or your emotions right now and it’s frustrating because I can’t do this with you anymore.” 

“Do what with me?” Michael now looks confused. 

“Whatever this is to you,” Tilly gestures between them. 

“Tilly,” Michael softens, “we’re fr--”

“No, Michael,” Tilly immediately interjects. She has to even with the soft look on Michael’s face. She has to know. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it. Just friends don’t get frustratingly worried over a small accident and annoy Dr. Pollard. Just friends don’t subtly question other friends about who they enjoy spending time with and hide how they feel about it. Just friends don’t dedicate all their free time to spend with each other going on trips to nearby galaxies to watch a meteor shower or float through a nebula to pass the time. Just friends don’t do what we’ve been doing with each other.”

Michael takes in what Tilly says and it looks like it hits her like a warship because her mouth flaps open trying to form words but none of her thoughts have caught up to her. 

Tilly starts to notice some people have actually stopped and stared at them in shock. She feels sheepish at her sudden outburst even though she finally feels the weight of it off of her chest. She looks back at Michael, who still hasn’t said anything. “Michael--” 

Michael finally says, “I think we need to reevaluate our relationship.” She too realizes that people are hovering around their scene. She maintains her composure, staring at Tilly gently. “This discussion is probably better when our-_ahem_-emotions aren’t so high.” 

Tilly nods in agreement. “We should talk later. When we are ready to talk.” She glances around them, growing more self conscious by the second. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

Michael nods slowly. “I will go back to the bridge,” it comes out at more of a careful question. After all, she was walking Tilly to make sure she got back to their quarters safely. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I can make it back to quarters,” Tilly reassures. 

Michael hesitates in place but she steps back from Tilly, backing out of the conversation. “I will see you later,” she says softly. 

“See you later,” Tilly responds quietly. 

They turn in opposite directions. Tilly walks back to their quarters avoiding eye contact with anyone passing by and thinking about how she managed to do the one thing she’s been trying not to do. Now she really doesn’t know what’s going to happen between her and Michael. 


	2. Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Michael gets a chance to talk to Tilly about what bothers her about all of these _feelings_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments! im glad our little fandom is still here and thriving with our content
> 
> hopefully season 3 will have more mylvia moments LIKE THAT WELCOME BACK HUG ALREADY SLAYED ME

Michael uses the bridge as a means to distract herself from Tilly, but as much as she tries to, it’s actually quite difficult to do so. Tilly’s been by her side, learning from her and cheering her on, ever since she’s been transferred onto the Discovery. To say that she has gotten through everything completely alone would be a lie because Tilly is the first friend she made after everything changed. 

Maybe it was the distance that Michael made between herself and Tilly at first that makes them so close now. Tilly peeked over the wall that she built because she was not only seen as a pariah but that she felt like one and she extended her true self to Michael knowing who she was and who she could be. Tilly was and is always going to be someone special to Michael. 

Jumping 930 years into the future doesn’t change that fact. 

Michael couldn’t be happier, gladder, or more relieved to see the Discovery alive and well, but mostly and especially Tilly. 

So yes, she does want to spend time with Tilly. She wants to be there for Tilly. She wants to make sure Tilly is okay. Better than okay. She wants to make sure Tilly is _happy_. So she pays attention to her more, spends time with her more, dotes on her more. There’s nothing wrong with that. 

At the end of the day, Tilly’s smile makes _her_ smile even when it’s the end of the universe. 

“Commander Burnham,” Saru calls from the Captain seat.

“Yes, sir,” Michael responds as she looks down at the screens she hasn’t been looking at for the past few minutes.

Saru has an inquisitive look but he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, he asks, “Anything on the scans?” 

“Nothing of note, sir,” Michael says seeing nothing of interest. It’s been a smooth ride so far and while it’s dark to say, she wishes something would come up. Either that, she’d spend all this time thinking of Tilly and what she said earlier. 

Because she knows the truth. She feels it. She loves Tilly as deeply and purely as a person could. How else could she explain their relationship to other people? Tilly is right. They aren’t just friends. They’re so much more than friends. 

Michael has just been denying it because calling it anything other than friendship would put them both at risk. They don’t have much else in the future right now besides each other. They are everything to each other, family, friends, lov--if something were to happen--

“Michael?” 

Michael snaps out of her thoughts and realizes that everyone on the bridge is looking at her because she’s been lost in thoughts about Tilly. “Sir?” she responds as attentively as she can. 

Saru purses his mouth at her. “I was informing you that since there is nothing of note, that you can also be relieved at shift change.” 

“I’m alright,” Michael immediately says even though there are eyes on her. 

“Regardless,” Saru responds easily with a wave of his hand. “I must insist. We will keep you updated if anything pertinent comes up.” 

Michael narrows her eyes briefly and Saru catches it, but he remains unaffected. He’s known Michael for a long time, he must sense that she is distracted. But he’s not wrong because being off the bridge will make her focus on Tilly and what she needs to do next. As anxious as it makes her feel, she finds relief in the fact that she’s been given some time to regroup before going back to their room and talking to Tilly. 

It’s not long before computer tells everyone that it’s shift change. It comes almost too quickly, but Michael unconsciously lets out a breath of relief as she steps away from her station. One of the lieutenants take her space and she leaves them with a small smile. 

Just as she’s about to get onto the turbolift, Rhys steps out looking pristine in his uniform. 

“Commander,” he greets politely. 

It’s a tone that she’s used to from many people, but today it settles differently inside of her. 

“Lieutenant,” she tries. He just nods and begins to walk to his station when she stops him with, “Ensign Tilly enjoys your lessons with her. So, thank you--on her behalf.” 

Rhys looks surprised at her. Of course he is. The last time they spoke, Michael wasn’t exactly nice. He looks like he doesn’t know what to say until he steps back into her space. “It’s not a problem, Commander Burnham,” he says, squaring his shoulders. “If I may--” Michael quirks her head, but she subtly nods for him to continue. “Take care of Ensign Tilly.” He raises his eyebrows at her with a subtly veiled threat.

He doesn’t wait to be dismissed as he walks off to his station. Michael feels like she deserved that one. After all, Rhys and Tilly are friends. It seems that they’re closer than before and to have Rhys come to Tilly’s defense like that makes Michael feel uncomfortable. She’s been disliked before as a commander and mutineer but never quite like this. She doesn’t know why she’s bothered that Rhys doesn’t like her at the moment.

Michael makes her way back to her quarters thinking of what she could say to Tilly. 

What she feels for Tilly is more than she can put into words. How much Tilly matters to her is indescribable. There simply aren't enough words to convey how she feels about Tilly. 

While the words are still forming inside of her, Michael turns away from their quarters and makes her way to the observation deck instead. 

Michael stops dead in her tracks as she steps into the observation deck. In the long open space, Tilly stands pensively staring out the window, the bruise on her face has disappeared since and she looks less flustered than she was earlier. In moments like this, Tilly looks incandescent against the dark skies with her profile gently lit by the soft, natural light of the observation deck. Michael feels her heart warm at the sight because they've shared moments here watching a comet fly by or a meteor shower pass. Instead of turning away, scared of the words that have yet to form inside of her, Michael makes her way to Tilly.

“Isik for your thoughts?” Michael announce her presence. 

Tilly snaps out of her reverie and looks at Michael, surprised. “When did you get here?” 

Michael just smiles. “Just now.” 

Tilly lets out a wry laugh as she crosses her arms, curling into herself shyly. “I should’ve known you’d come here. It’s where you like to think.” 

“Why are you here?” Michael asks carefully as she stands before Tilly, just a few feet away. 

Tilly shrugs and glances out the window again. “I wanted to think too I guess. But I don’t know if I was really productive.” 

“You don’t need to be productive when you’re thinking. Sometimes you just need to think. Or not think at all.” 

Tilly chews the inside of her lip. She doesn’t say anything right away but Michael can tell she’s struggling to contain herself. Tilly wants to say a million things, but she’s probably not sure what to start with. And Michael feels like maybe it is her turn to speak. 

Michael should be honest about her feelings. Tilly is right to feel the way that she does. It is obvious that Michael cares about her and cherishes her deeply, but she’s never said it. She doesn’t want to say it because saying it makes it all real. It will change everything between them and Michael is scared.

“There are fewer stars in the sky,” Michael begins, catching Tilly’s attention. Tilly listens intently, finding relief in Michael talking to her. “I looked up in the sky and realized one day that the universe was just a bit dimmer. The universe grows and expands with every passing second, and yet we’ve lost so much. The lives that we sought to find among the stars disappeared and now we are survivors, lost in time, for an uncertain future.” Michael releases a breath from deep inside of her, but she doesn’t feel any less weight. “I understood the possibility of what our future would look like when I decided to bring the Discovery here, but I never grasped how much more I could lose when you all decided to come with me.”

Tilly uncrosses her arms and reaches for Michael’s hand. Michael unconsciously reaches for her in return. “We knew the risks of coming to the future. We weren’t going to let you do this alone.” 

“I know that and I understand that, but I don’t want to lose _you_.” Michael looks at Tilly, hoping that it would convey how she feels.

“Michael, you won’t--”

She shakes her head. “There’s so much that I have to do and there’s so much I won’t compromise if it means keeping you safe. The universe is a lot brighter with you in it, Tilly, and I don’t want to risk losing you to it.” 

Tilly visibly melts at Michael’s words, which is honestly not the reaction Michael was hoping for. “You do realize as much as you sound like a martyr, that is the most _romantic_ thing I’ve ever heard?” There are tears welling up in her eyes as she tries to speak. “You’d have to be crazy to think that I would ever leave your side. I knew the risks of coming here and I knew the importance of being here. I didn’t want to leave you then and I don’t want to leave you now.” She takes a huge shuddering breath as she squares herself. “I love you, Michael Burnham. No matter what the future holds, I want to be with you and I hope you want to be with me too.” 

Michael opens her mouth, wanting to talk Tilly out of this, to change her mind, but Tilly doesn’t let her. 

“You’re not alone, Michael. You have me; _I’m_ part of your family,” Tilly says with certainty as she grabs both of Michael’s hands in hers. “Everything that you have to do, you don’t have to do it alone. Stop thinking that. Don’t push me away because it’s the right thing to do. Push me away because you don’t love me.” 

Something in Michael snaps and she looks at Tilly sternly. “I love you, Tilly.” 

The admission almost shocks them both. Tilly’s eyes widen at Michael. Michael is surprised it even comes out at all. It was the one thing she told herself not to do because it would make what they have very real. And yet. She feels so sure saying it. 

Michael clears her throat. "I love you, Sylvia Tilly."

A small gasp comes from Tilly before an uncontrollable smile blooms across her face. “I know we have a million of things to talk about,” Tilly begins, trying desperately to contain the excitement in her voice, “but do you want to kiss as badly as I do right now? Because I’ve never wanted to kiss you more than I do right now.” 

Michael laughs incredulously at Tilly’s reaction. “You’re right, we do have things to talk about. Our relationship--” Tilly lets out a squeal but stops herself. “--Our _relationship_ needs to be established. I’m sure about how I feel about you, but there’s a lot of factors that affect our relationship.” 

“Michael,” Tilly suddenly interrupts, “whatever we need to figure out, can we do it together? Tell me how you feel, tell me what you’re thinking, tell me what you need from me. And I’ll do the same for you. Always.” 

It’s a compromise that she can live with. There isn’t a thing she wouldn’t do for Tilly. And Tilly is being more than reasonable. The corners of Michael’s lips curl up. “Always,” she agrees.

Tilly smiles brighter than before and it makes Michael’s heart swell inside of her. “Can we kiss now? Because I might actually combust if you make me keep talking instead of kissing.”

Michael laughs and leans in to kiss Tilly. Tilly melts into the kiss with a squeal and Michael thinks that she’s going to get used to this. 


	3. you're so fucking adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling finale in which #secretrelationship #stolenmoments #shipshipping #michaelisdramaticaf #tillyishornyonthemain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad i was able to pick up this ship and bless @ms_emilyjordan for prompting me and me actually writing these prompts into something semi-cohesive and it was enjoyable to write. clearly if i had more time each chapter would be this long bc this is literally half the length of the entire fic so you guys are in for a treat. also its near 2am so bear with mistakes i may make
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you leave more love and comments!

Michael makes her way down to the Laboratory to find Tilly at the end of their shift because she knows that it’s highly likely that Tilly doesn’t realize it’s ended. Tilly’s been tirelessly working on expanding the scanner range for days since they found a bug in the system yesterday. She almost missed dinner entirely if it wasn’t for Stamets kicking her out. 

When she gets into Engineering she sees Tilly passionately discussing something with Nilsson, gesticulating wildly with a flux coupler. Then she hunches over an open panel to continue talking and working. 

Nilsson sees Michael first and smiles at her before tapping on Tilly’s shoulder. Tilly doesn’t react, still going on about her work. Nilsson just shakes her head before she greets, “Hello, Commander Burnham.” 

“Michael?!” Tilly yelps as she picks up her head quickly. The flux coupler she’s using falls into the open panel with a clatter. “Shit.” She immediately reaches into the panel to get it quickly. “Sorry--I’m sorry.” She places the flux coupler down extremely carefully. “Wh-what’re you doing here, Mi-_Commander_ Burnham?” 

Michael smirks at Tilly’s flushed face and answers, “Computer announced the end of beta shift. I was on my way to the mess hall and thought you’d like to join me.” 

Tilly blushes and a little giggle comes out of her. “Of course, yes, I’d love to join you. Sorry, I’m just--” she waves her hand at the open panel. “Lt. Nilsson is helping me with--”

Michael nods. “If you need more time--”

Tilly shakes her head. “No, no more time! I can go now,” she insists looking over to Nilsson who rolls her eyes at her. 

“Go on, I’ve got it,” Nilsson insists picking up the flux coupler before pushing Tilly along. “I’ll see you later, Tilly.” She shoots her a not so subtle wink. “Goodbye, Commander Burnham.” 

Michael tries to ignore the subtext, suppressing a smile as Tilly stumbles her way around the console. She turns to leave with Tilly lagging behind her because she’s leaving last minute notes to her colleagues 

It’s not until they step outside of the Lab with the door closing behind them that Michael feels a hand slip into hers. 

She looks down to Tilly easily holding her hand with a bright smile on her face. Tilly gently tugs her around a corner and leans back against the wall before pulling her in for a kiss. Michael smiles into the kiss and places her hands on Tilly’s waist. Tilly keeps kissing Michael like her life depends on it and Michael has no problem deepening the kiss. 

That is until a loud clatter happens down the hall. 

Michael pulls away straightening her uniform as Tilly tries to catch her breath. They look up and down the hall and doesn’t see anyone in their immediate space. 

Tilly lets out a chuckle. “We should get to dinner.”

Michael nods in agreement. “That was my intention when I made my way to the Lab.”

“It’s really sweet of you to come all the way to the Lab.” 

“You were not aware of shift change yesterday and almost missed dinner.” 

Tilly rolls her eyes and bumps her shoulder with Michael’s. They make their way down the hall for a little bit when they see Reno closing up her toolbox. 

“You need a hand, Commander?” Tilly offers. 

Reno waves her hand. “I need a better toolbox,” she responds as she gets up with a grunt. “It would’ve been funnier if all the contents spilled in the Lab. Stamets would’ve had a fit.” She smiles at Tilly and Michael. “Have a good night, you crazy kids.” 

Michael and Tilly nod and make their way to the mess hall, subtly brushing the back of their hands as they walk side by side. 

\----------------

Reno enters the Lab, immediately spotting Stamets and Nilsson talking. “I’ve got ‘_kissing outside of spore lab_,’ I only need 2 more spots for Bingo.” 

“What? Are you serious?” Nilsson exclaims. “I thought that’d be too obvious.” 

Reno shrugs as she makes her way to the vent near the Spore garden. “What can I say? They lack subtlety.” 

\----------------

Tilly has always known Michael to be fit. But the time that they were apart, Michael seems to have gotten more fit and it’s almost unimaginable until Tilly meets Rhys for their session. Tilly thinks her brain has completely malfunctioned. 

Michael’s wearing a tight tank top showing off her fit arms that have gotten way more defined. Tilly doesn’t know if it’s from the backpacking and traveling on Terralysium she’s done or the weight of freaking world but her shoulder and back muscles flex with each punch she throws at Rhys. Every section of muscle, defined with each swing she takes at Rhys. And when she plants herself in a low squat, her quads tighten like iron beams and her glutes--

Tilly’s jaw drops when Michael takes a kick into Rhys’ side and even though he blocks her, he gets pushed back a few steps. 

They don’t stop sparring until the buzzer rings, leaving them both a sweaty, heaving mess. 

Tilly just stares in awe at how hot Michael looks. 

Michael steps off the mat towards her with warm eyes, like she hadn’t just been ferociously sparring for who knows how long. She grabs her water and takes a drink. 

“I didn’t know that you’d be sparring Rhys today,” Tilly dumbly says as she takes a sip of her own water bottle. She didn’t realize how thirsty she was. 

“He’s the perfect candidate for a friendly sparring match,” Michael says as throws a towel around her neck to rub off the sweat. “I noticed we had coinciding free time and thought it would be productive.” 

“You’re a good sparring partner, commander,” Rhys pats Michael on the back not too softly. “I had a good workout just now.” 

Michael gives him a slight side eye but he smiles amicably anyway. “As did I. I look forward to our next match.” 

Rhys chuckles before touching Tilly’s shoulder. “I’ll be back, just want to get some more water.” 

Tilly nods. “Sure thing. I’ll be here.” Rhys shoots Tilly a look before walking out of the room, leaving them alone. Tilly looks back at Michael suspiciously. “You’re not still mad at Rhys are you?” 

Michael narrows her eyes. “I’m not. I find his skill set to be quite satisfactory and I was able to have an enjoyable and productive sparring session.” 

“Hmm, how diplomatic of you,” Tilly sasses as she steps into Michael’s space. “I, for one, am glad that I didn’t come into a full out fist fight.” 

“That would be inappropriate of a Starfleet officer to engage in needless violence,” Michael reasons with a playful smile. Tilly rolls her eyes at this and tugs the towel around Michael’s neck just a little bit. “Tilly…” She says it as a bit of a warning, but makes no move to stop Tilly. 

“What? How am I supposed to react when I get here and you look extremely hot sparring?" Tilly flirts as she pecks Michael on the lips.

Michael smiles. "You could have used the time to warm up and stretch."

"You're really distracting though." Michael hums, staring at Tilly playfully before the realization dawns on her. "You did this on purpose!"

Michael steps away from Tilly with a smile on her face. Her non-answer says it all and Tilly is flabbergasted.

"Michael Burnham, you are a _tease_!"

"Am I a tease if that wasn't my sole intention?" Michael playfully shoots back. She tosses her towel at Tilly.

Tilly easily catches it with a laugh. "You are the worst!" Tilly exclaims through her laugh. Michael chuckles before bending over to grab her long sleeve. Tilly takes this opportunity to snap the towel at Michael's ass.

Michael snaps upright and looks at Tilly completely offended. 

"You totally deserved that," Tilly says stepping back defensively.

Michael shakes her head affectionately at Tilly. She holds out her hand for her towel that Tilly easily hands back. "I am taking the bridge overnight, so make sure that you get a full night's rest before your shift," Michael signals that she's taking her leave. She steps into Tilly's space now and puts a hand on her waist. "I will be awake for lunch." She leans in carefully for a chaste kiss. 

Tilly warms at the affectionate and keens in subtly. "I will come find you." 

"I look forward to it," Michael whispers in her ear. 

Tilly practically melts at the warmth. Until she feels a slap against her ass. "What the?!"

Michael smiles as she walks away from Tilly. She shoots her a wink as the door slides open, almost walking into Rhys as he makes his way back in. 

Tilly shakes her head, marveling at Michael. _What a tease._

\----------------

"Alright, which of you two had _kisses in the gym_?" Rhys asks as he bites into a protein bar. He pulls out his PADD to tick off his card.

"Keyla did," Owo says, holding onto two PADDs. She puts hers down to tick off her card. "Has either of them slapped the other's butt yet?"

Keyla enters their room catching the tail end of Owo's question. "Come on, Jo, they're so soft. You think either of them would do that in public?"

Owo purses her lips. "Looks can be deceiving." Keyla plops herself next to Owo, throwing her arm around her shoulder.

"You don't really have that on your card do you?" Rhys asks, jumping from Keyla's bed for Owo's PADD. "You have Tilly slaps Michael's ass and Michael slaps Tilly's ass. How is this so specific?"

Owo laughs as Rhys groans, ticking off the box for her. "Did it actually happen?" She asks in shock.

"No freaking way!" Keyla exclaims.

"I know! I was so caught off guard," Rhys explains. "They were joking or something and after their soft kiss, Michael just slaps her. Tilly was _blushing_ for half of our lesson."

\----------------

“Are you still afraid of the rifle, Ensign Tilly?” Georgiou asks sharply from behind her. 

Tilly still jumps at Georgiou’s presence after all this time. She hates herself for doing it, but she also hates Georgiou for her near lurking presence. “I’m not afraid of the rifle. I’m in control of the rifle. I’m shooting the rifle.” 

“Stop trying to convince yourself,” Georgiou scoffs with annoyance. She moves to stand beside Tilly to take the rifle out of her grasp. She demonstrates the use of the rifle with three shots down the alley into the targets. All of them hit with precision. “If you’d like to get better at shooting, you have to have confidence.” She shoves the rifle back into Tilly’s arm. 

Tilly coughs out a breath as the rifle collides with her chest. “Yes sir,” she mumbles. “It’d be nice if you, I don’t know, taught me something.” 

Georgiou just raises an eyebrow at Tilly. “Any biped with opposable thumbs can shoot a rifle, Tilly. To shoot it well you just need to keep practicing. Focus on the situation. Aim for the enemy. Fire. If you don't shoot with precision first, you risk being shot first.” She raises her hand for Tilly to get into position. “The phaser isn’t pointed at you, so you really shouldn’t be afraid.”

Unfortunately for Tilly, what Georgiou says is actually pretty correct. She points the rifle down the alley and aims. 

“If you want to be useful to Michael off the ship, you need to learn how to protect yourself,” Georgiou reminds, catching Tilly off guard. 

“This isn’t about Michael,” Tilly lies as she aims for the target 50m away from her. She takes the shot, trying to keep her eyes open as she pulls the trigger. The thought of Michael serves to motivate her and she smiles to herself when she sees a perfect hole near the bullseye.

“Oh please,” Georgiou scoffs, “you are as subtle about Michael as you are about ice cream.” Her voice is laced with disgust. “You’d follow her to the future with no hope of going home and for what? I’d believe it was just the goodness of your heart, but it’s obvious by the way you stare at her.” Her nose wrinkles. 

Tilly feels her cheeks get warm. “What does that say about you?” Tilly stays focused on a further target and takes another shot. 

Georgiou shrugs without a care in the world. “I understand the consequences of my actions and so far the positives outweigh the negatives. Leland is dead and I'm the captain of the USS Discovery.”

“Self appointed captain,” Tilly reminds.

“Nevertheless captain.” Georgiou raises her eyebrows at the young woman. “If I wasn’t captain, I’m sure you’d all just keep letting Michael sacrifice herself every other week for ‘the good of the future’.” She rolls her eyes with annoyance. Tilly smirks at Georgiou’s sentiment because underneath the prickly words, she does care about Michael too. “Not to mention destroy the most powerful ship in the galaxy. Now enough chit chat, you have targets.” She adjusts the settings on the range to moving targets. 

“Yes sir,” Tilly says diligently as she aims and shoots at the targets. She feels the confidence in her shooting grow as she hits them--not entirely on the mark but close to it.

After the round, they hear the doors slide open and Michael walks in, eyebrow raised at Georgiou. 

“Commander Burnham,” Georgiou greets in her friendly captain voice. There’s a smile of mirth as Michael approaches. “Come to assess Ensign Tilly?” 

“No need to play coy with me, Philippa,” Michael returns curtly. “I came to check on Tilly.”

“Oh you worrywart,” Georgiou teases. “I can think of more creative accidents for Tilly than a phaser malfunction.”

Tilly stands up straight, looking between the two. “Alright, Tilly is still standing here,” she reminds as she shoots Georgiou a look. “Are you two going to get into a fight? Because I could do without that.” Tilly reaches for Michael who moves to her side. Michael slips an arm around Tilly’s waist protectively. Tilly almost shies away from her touch because Georgiou is still standing there but Michael remains steadfast. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tilly, Michael and I have nothing to fight about,” Georgiou slyly insists. She eyes Michael’s hold on Tilly and smiles. “I wouldn’t antagonize my Chief Science Officer when I can antagonize my First Officer.”

Michael frowns at Georgiou disapprovingly. “Don’t antagonize, Saru.”

“But it is so fun!” Georgiou chirps as she steps around them. “Now that you are here, I’m sure you’d like to manage Tilly’s security training.” 

Michael opens her mouth, but Tilly jabs her elbow into her side earning her an offended look. 

“Thank you for today, Georgiou,” Tilly says politely, waving weakly goodbye. 

“Don’t thank me, Tilly, you’ll need to go through combat training as well,” Georgiou reminds with an impish smile. She claps Michael on the shoulder. “Take good care of her, Commander.” She winks and the double entendre only makes Michael’s face warm as she leaves the range. 

When Georgiou is out of sight, Tilly looks at Michael with a bright smile on her face. 

“Did you really come check on me because I was with Georgiou?” Tilly asks, turning to wrap her arms around Michael’s shoulders.

“Considering her intentions are known to be whimsical, precautions are preemptive,” Michael reminds as she pulls Tilly in to kiss her on the cheek. “How did you do today?”

“Georgiou is surprisingly helpful,” Tilly reports with a teasing smile. “You know, as much as you guys act like you don’t like each other, you care way too much about each other.” 

Michael rolls her eyes but Tilly keeps her in place with a knowing smile. “She’s not my Georgiou, but she is Georgiou to me,” she admits. “She matters.” 

Tilly kisses Michael on the forehead. “I know she does.” Michael leans into the affection and revels in Tilly’s warmth and presence. Tilly wraps her arms around Michael in a tight hug to reassure her. 

\----------------

Georgiou stands at the head of the table in her ready room with her PADD. “_Kisses on the forehead and cheek in the range_,” she ticks off two boxes. “Is anyone close to bingo yet?” 

Owo leans back in her chair and looks at her PADD. “I am missing hickey on Tilly’s neck.” 

Keyla shakes her head at her girlfriend before looking to the rest of the bridge crew and Stamets and Reno. “The rest of us are missing ‘_this is my girlfriend_,’” Keyla informs. 

Georgiou huffs. “How has that not happened yet? I understand Michael would have reservations in declaring her relationship status but I imagine Tilly would be bursting to tell everyone from her quarters to the bridge.”

Reno nods thoughtfully and finds herself appalled at saying, “She’s right. None of us have heard them say girlfriend? Not even once?”

Stamets looks to Rhys. “You’re close with Tilly. She’s never called Michael her girlfriend to you?” 

Rhys throws up his hands in surrender. “Nope, never,” he informs to everyone’s surprise. “I mean Tilly gets a dumb look on her face when Michael is around.” 

“And Michael is also seems...happy around Tilly,” Georgiou adds with mild concern. 

“So what if they’re not girlfriends?” Stamets interjects. 

“Bullshit,” Reno interjects with a scoff. “They hold hands, give eskimo kisses, and share quarters; you honestly think they’re not girlfriends? Is this the 20th century?”

“I’m just saying, maybe if they aren’t disclosing their relationship status openly, maybe they’re not in one,” Stamets reasons. 

“But you thought they were, Commander, that’s why you joined the bingo,” Nilsson points out. 

“I joined because I could stand to profit off of knowing Tilly’s affectionate habits,” Stamets admits with a proud smile as he leans back in his seat with his hands linked across his stomach. “I have a chance at double bingo as it stands. I’d love to have an evening with Hugh in the Holodeck watching the revival of RENT on Broadway.” 

Georgiou shakes her head. “Alright, we are getting off task,” she steers the conversation. “We need to find out whether or not they are girlfriends so I can win this game.”

“Who’s going to ask?” Reno deadpans. 

Just as Georgiou is about to point a finger to one of them, the doors slide open and Saru walks. 

“Georgiou, I do believe that--” He stops in his tracks, noticing everyone in the ready room. He curiously looks to everyone. “Was there a briefing I wasn’t aware of?” 

Georgiou smiles brightly at him. “Commander Saru, perfect. We need you to do something for us.” 

Saru’s mouth gapes as he looks at Georgiou and the rest of the crew. “I have a feeling I’m not going to like this.” 

\----------------

Michael thinks her neck is starting to ache from craning up to meet Tilly’s lips. Luckily, Tilly seems to notice and she starts to straddle Michael’s lap, smiling into the kiss as she does so. 

“Are-_mm_-you-_mm_-not-_mm_-tired?” Michael lets out in between kisses. 

Tilly giggles as she presses against Michael until she’s on her back on the bed. “Not even a little bit,” she murmurs as she unzips Michael’s uniform. 

“You were on a sixteen hour shift,” Michael gasps as Tilly kisses the base of her neck. Her hands wander up the sides of Tilly’s body and she presses into the softness to encourage her. “Cognitive response slows below optimal levels without proper training and fortitude.” 

Tilly stops kissing Michael and whines, “Michael….” She picks up her head and looks at her with a pout. “Less assessing, more kissing.” 

Michael smiles affectionately at Tilly. “I know how you are when you are tired and I wouldn’t want your performance to be subpar when you’re tired.” Her eyes glint with mirth. 

Tilly’s jaw drops, letting out an offended gasp. “Michael! How dare you?!” She starts tickling Michael’s sides, always trying to garner a laugh from her but what comes out are breathless gasps and Michael’s hands fighting hers to stop. Tilly is the one that starts giggling at Michael’s effort to make her stop and Michael smiles gently as she bats Tilly’s hands away. 

Michael has enough of Tilly pressing into her ticklish spots and lifts her hips to throw Tilly off balance. With the advantage, Michael grabs at Tilly’s flailing limb and catches her to flip their positions on the bed so that she ends up on top. “We aren’t going to keep that up all night,” she says before ducking down to kiss Tilly softly on the lips. 

Tilly sighs against Michael’s lips comfortably. As Michael pulls back Tilly cranes her neck to meet her lips, not wanting to break the connection. “We could be doing more than kissing,” she offers tiredly. Between the comfort of her bed against her back and Michael’s warm weight on top of her Tilly starts to feel her body relax. 

“Your heart rate is decreasing, your pupils are not dilated, and your breathing has slowed,” Michael assesses. 

Tilly narrows her eyes at Michael. “You are actually the worst,” she says without malice. 

Just as she’s about to speak, the computer informs them that Saru is at the door. Michael hops off Tilly quickly, tugging her zipper back upright. Tilly slowly sits up and makes sure her uniform is orderly while Michael lets Saru in. 

“Michael, you’re here,” Saru greets, sounding strangely pleasant. 

“Of course, it’s my room,” she deadpans. Her eyes carefully regard Saru. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

Tilly gets up and tries to shuffle past inconspicuously. “I’ll let you have some privacy,” she mumbles as she walks by. 

“Nonsense, Ensign Tilly, please stay,” Saru stops. He looks between the two for a few moments. “This actually is a matter concerning the two of you.” 

Tilly’s eyes widen. She moves to Michael’s side and quickly explains herself, “Sir, if this is about the replicating prank, Michael has nothing to do with it. In fact, let me say that I’ve been dying to tell you about it because--” 

Saru gives her a pointed look. “I wasn’t aware of this replicator prank you speak of, but we will circle back to it as soon as we’ve established this situation.” 

Michael nods for him to continue. When Tilly looks to Michael with concern she also shoots her a look about the replicator prank Tilly’s mentioned. 

“It has come to my attention that you two are in a relationship,” he rips off the bandaid. Tilly opens her mouth, while Michael luckily remains stoic. “While I do not usually delve into crew members’ personal lives, I’ve come to hold you both very dear to me. We are not under Starfleet’s most immediate authority but we do serve as a representation of a historical platform. Michael, you are very familiar with fraternization rules within Starfleet.” 

Michael thickly swallows and diligently nods. Her eyes are hardened as Saru speaks.

“I also understand the nature of your relationship from when Michael was unranked. This relationship has developed into what many of us assume to be romantic in nature.”

“Many of us?” Tilly immediately picks up on. 

Saru stares at her. “The bridge crew, among others, have brought it to my attention.”

Michael speaks up and she sounds angry, “The bridge crew have come to accept Tilly as a valuable asset to the bridge regardless of her rank. Her ability to assume command isn’t accomplished as yours or mine but her natural aptitude for command is exceptional.” She reaches for Tilly’s hand and stares up at Saru firmly. “If the crew has something to say about my relationship with Tilly, I’d like to address them personally. This relationship cannot be negotiated at the behest of the crew or Starfleet; this is a consensual relationship between Sylvia and myself.” 

Tilly melts at Michael. “Aww, Michael,” she coos with a soft look. She catches Saru’s eyes and immediately changes gears. “Sorry, sir.” She grips Michael’s hand in hers. “Michael, maybe you’re being hasty. You’re right, the bridge and I are cool with each other, so maybe they’re just pointing out that we’re in a relationship. I mean we are 930 years into the future, we can’t be sticklers for the fraternization rules are we?” 

“Why else would Saru bring it up?” Michael points out, still irate. She stares at Saru challenging him. 

Saru purses his lips. “I was merely pointing it out that maybe you and Tilly weren’t disclosing the nature of your relationship because of the fraternization rules.” Michael’s eyes widen, trying to understand what he is saying. He sighs. “The bridge crew told me that you were in a relationship and it’d be nice to know the status of your relationship for their bingo game,” he admits. 

“Bingo?” Michael deadpans while Tilly simultaneously exclaims. 

“The crew has known about your relationship for weeks, the cards are filled with secretive kisses and subtle touches apparently,” Saru rolls his eyes. “Like I said I try not to delve into your personal lives, but you are both important to me. Important enough that while I did notice a shift in your regard for one another, it was not my place to intrude on your intimate relationships. To be quite frank, it’s unnecessary knowledge so long as you can perform your duties.” 

“We haven’t been _that_ obvious have we?” Tilly asks Saru but looks at Michael in confirmation. Michael furrows her brows trying to think of moments. 

Saru looks at Tilly with a tilt of his head. “The other day you left Michael a note at her work station, _‘Have a good day, hugs and kisses. Tilly!’_ I happen to see it during shift change.” Tilly blushes at the mention and Michael smirks at the memory. 

“Well--That’s not--”

Saru puts his hand up to stop Tilly. “I was asked to find out the true nature of your relationship as a means to end their ridiculous game,” he admits. He almost shakes his head. “I thought that subtlety would work in these cases, but it’s clear I’ve upset Michael with the suggestion that there would be a problem if you two were in a relationship.” 

Michael lets out a controlled sigh, staring at him with mild annoyance. Tilly tugs at her hand for her to calm down. “If I may address the crew then,” Michael begins with some docility. 

Saru’s eyes widen at the unexpected suggestion from Michael. He glances at Tilly who looks just as surprised. He waves his hands for Michael to continue. 

Michael clears her throat, holding onto Tilly’s hand tightly. “Computer open a shipwide channel,” she orders. 

“Michael--are you really going to--” Tilly tries. 

“Crew of the USS Discovery this is Michael Burnham.” Michael pauses, suddenly realizing what she’s doing. It’s absolutely ridiculous and mostly emotional, but she has to do it. It’s better this situation is cleared up and addressed for everyone to understand. It’s important to her--_for Tilly especially_, to know that what they had was real. A simple announcement will suffice. “Sylvia Tilly and I are in a relationship. That is all. Thank you.” 

Michael stands frozen. _Did I really just do that?_

“Michael?” Tilly pulls her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?” 

Michael looks over at Tilly. “I am,” she says slowly. She did it. She told everyone on the ship. Their relationship couldn’t be more real. There’s a strange sense of relief that washes over her as she lets it sink in. 

“I know we talked about taking it slow and letting everyone know when you were ready. And you just made a ship wide announcement that we were together. It’s a lot of steps we skipped, so I hope you talk to me---”

Michael looks to Tilly, effectively interrupting her with, “Our relationship is as real to everyone else as it is to us now. You and I are in a relationship.” A small smile starts to form on her face. “You are my girlfriend, Sylvia Tilly.” She stands a bit taller and prouder as she looks at Tilly. “I’m less afraid of that now that I’ve said it.” 

Tilly revels in the look on Michael’s face and smiles brightly. Her heart swells inside of her heart because again, Michael is so sweet without even meaning to be. She pulls Michael into a tight hug. “You’re so fucking adorable.” She kisses Michael’s temple. “I love you so much.” 

Michael returns Tilly’s hug, eyes closing to let the warmth and love embrace from Tilly her. “I love you, too.” 

After a moment of reveling in each other, Saru clears his throat, breaking them apart. “This is quite a touching moment and I am happy for the both of you.” There’s an errant tear that he wipes away before he clears his throat again. “I am sure this won’t affect your work, not like it has been anyway. So you can carry on whatever it was I may have interrupted.” He waves his hand awkwardly between the two of them before bracing himself. 

Michael smiles at Saru. “I’m sorry for reacting the way that I did. I understand you were extending your support and I misinterpreted it otherwise.” 

“The things that we hold most dear to us are the things we fear being taken away,” Saru enlightens. 

When the door slides open for him to leave, Michael and Tilly hear the clapping and cheering of their names in congratulations. 

Michael shakes her head at the antics of their ship. 

Tilly slips her hand into Michael’s again to grab her attention. “There were moments that I truly wanted to call you my girlfriend to everyone and shout it from the bridge, but I understood what it meant to you. I know you were worried about all of this being real and how things would change if everyone knew. I was really getting used to having this sexy, secret relationship, but I’m so glad we don’t have to hide it anymore. And I know you didn’t quite do that for me, but I’m so proud of you for doing it. And I’m proud to be your girlfriend, Michael.” 

Michael squeezes Tilly’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry I was scared. I’m sorry if you felt like you couldn’t be yourself, hiding this for me.” She lets out a breath of relief. “The reality of our situation is just so desolate but being with you makes me happy. Seeing you everyday grow and change has made me do the same in ways I thought were unimaginable and impossible.

The fear of making this relationship real was paralyzing but being with you is also liberating. And I wouldn’t risk losing that. I wouldn’t risk losing you. So yes, I did this for you. I did this because you’re right, whatever the future holds, we can face it together. I want to be with you no matter the circumstances. I trust you and I love you.” 

Tilly ducks down to steal a kiss from Michael. “You sound really sexy when you talk about your feelings you know that right?” she banters, pressing her forehead against Michael’s. 

Michael doesn’t shy away from her girlfriend’s antics. She just smiles. Because she feels peaceful everyday that she gets to have these moments with Tilly. And she wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

“Computer. Privacy please.” 


End file.
